


scars on my body (yeah i love the pain)

by gothgirlclub



Series: i wanna do bad things to you (if you only knew) [2]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Ashton calls like his dirty little slut, Bottom Luke, Butt Plugs, Daddy Kink, Derogatory Language, Dom/sub Undertones, Face-Fucking, Gay, Lashton - Freeform, Light BDSM, M/M, Minor Luke Hemmings/Ashton Irwin, Pain Kink, Smut, Top Ashton, idk this is just filthy, lots of anal, luke loves it, rough
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-31
Updated: 2017-05-31
Packaged: 2018-11-07 07:55:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11054628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gothgirlclub/pseuds/gothgirlclub
Summary: :+: Ashton comes home from work with stress in his veins, and he can remember Luke telling him that he could be of use during this time, so he does what any sex-deprived man would, fucks the living daylight of him. :+:





	scars on my body (yeah i love the pain)

Weeks passed since Ashton and Luke had that 'special' moment between them. They've been closer, but also slightly more awkward. The name 'daddy' had a different effect on Ashton and the name 'baby' did the same to Luke. Everything was weird, but only when his mummy was around. When she wasn't, the two were cuddling and laughing and as close as could be.

Luke was sitting on his bed when he heard the front door slam shut, evidence that his step-dad was home from work and didn't seem too happy. After all, his mummy comes through the garage door at midnight, and it was nowhere near midnight just yet.

"Daddy?" Luke asked as he threw his legs over the edge of his bed. He heard keys hit the table and slowly, Luke began walking towards the living room. "Da-"

Immediately Luke had a hand around his mouth, lips pressing against his neck as the smell of his daddy's cologne filled his nose. Another strong hand was wrapped around Luke's wait and the boy's alarmed senses kicked in regardless, hands wrapping around his daddy's arm as he struggled to push him off. "Listen," Ashton started, voice coarse and rough, making Luke's arms cover in goosebumps. "I had a horrible day at work, and I vividly remember that you told me you'd be up for me fucking my stress and anger out on you. Is that offer still on the table?"

Luke nodded quickly, heart racing in his chest as he relaxed his tense muscles in his daddy's arms. A muffled, "Yes daddy," escaped his lips and the older man sighed in relief. He's been hoping and waiting all day for this, and would have died if Luke turned him down. 

"You're going to listen and obey daddy's orders, got it? If you don't, you'll be spanked, and daddy can make that pretty ass fucking bleed if he wants too. So it's in your best interest to comply." Ashton growled and Luke nodded quickly.

"Will always listen to you daddy." Luke told him, but it was muffled by Ashton's hand. "Always."

"Now go up to your room, and take every single piece of your clothes off. All of it. I was you ass naked and on your knees waiting for me to fuck both of your little holes." Ashton instructed as he let Luke go. The teen nodded quickly, immediately running to his room in order to please his daddy.

Ashton didn't take long to march upstairs, unknotting his red tie with each steps up the staircase. He kicked his socks and shoes off in the hall, and then unbuttoned his shirt slightly. When he got to the door, he ran his tongue over his dry lips, looking into the room to see Luke on his knees in front of his bed. "That's a good boy," Ashton commented and Luke looked over. "Keep it up and daddy's gonna have to reward you."

Luke blushed and Ashton took his tie off wrapped up around Luke's neck. "Unbuckle daddy's belt." He demanded and Luke's fingers were quick to fumble with the metal buckle. "I got you something, and I want you to use it."

"What is it, daddy?" Luke asked and looked up at him with bright blue eyes, wide and innocent as he took off Ashton's belt. 

"Take my belt off."

Luke slid the leather out from the hoops of his trousers and Ashton began walking to Luke's closet. He grabbed a small black box, one he placed in there earlier, and then lifted the top off. He pulled the small, black rubber out and then held the attached tube, immediately tossing the box aside before grabbing the lube and heading back to Luke. He tossed the items on the bed beside Luke and the teen bit his bottom lip as he looked up at him

"I'm not going to wait for you to prep yourself after this. If you're not ready for me to fuck you by the time I'm done using your mouth, it's your problem and not mine." Ashton chuckled as he unbuttoned his pants.

He didn't even take the time to pull his pants down, or even take off his boxers. He just pulled his cock out from behind the fabric, poking it through his open zipper before grabbing a fistful of Luke's hair. "Open that mouth."

Luke parted his lips and his daddy immediately pushed his cock into his mouth. Luke's wrapped his lips around his daddy's thick dick, sucking tightly as the older man began to force Luke's head on and off of him. "In case your thick head didn't process it before, the only time you have to prep yourself, is now." Ashton snapped and Luke nodded.

He knew, and his stomach was twisting in anticipation for his daddy to bend him over and take his ass forcefully. He wanted Ashton to be as rough as he was before, as careless, and little did he know, Ashton was already a good ten steps ahead of him.

Luke's hands reached beside him, and he grabbed the bottle of lube. "Mm, I've been waiting all fucking day to use your mouth." Ashton grunted as he held Luke's head still, the teen's nose pressed against the button of his pants as the tip of his cock at the back of Luke's throat. "Been thinking about fucking you until you're sobbing, begging for me to stop because I'm too much for you."

Luke's eyes watered as Ashton refused to pull him off of his cock, his throat clenching around him as he tried breathing through his nose. His daddy's grip was tight on his hair, his head already aching at the feeling.

"I'm not gonna let you breathe until you get two fingers into that tight little fucking ass of your's." Ashton choked out, Luke's tight throat almost too much for him. "Want you pounding your tight little cunt as I fuck your throat raw."

Luke poured only a small amount of lube on to his fingers, rubbing them against the rim of his ass after spreading his legs apart. He pushed them inside and Luke's eyes closed as he began slowly thrusting them in and out of his tight hole. As soon as he slid them in up to his knuckles, Luke shook his head as he tried pulling away. Moans were choked, caught in his throat as his daddy slowly forced his head up and down his cock again.

Ashton pulled the teen off of his cock and Luke moaned as he fucked his two fingers in and out of his hole, which clung tightly to them as he pulled them out and pushed them back in. Ashton let out a breathy moan as Luke licked up Ashton's cock and swirled his tongue around the tip. "Stop being a fucking tease and get that filthy mouth on my fucking dick." He mumbled and immediately Luke took him into his mouth.

Luke bounced his ass up and down on his fingers, moaning around Ashton's cock as the tips of his fingers brushed his prostate. "Don't you dare fucking cum, Luke. Daddy gets to decide when you cum." Ashton warned and Luke whined, which earned him yet another trip all the way down his daddy's cock.

"You wanna keep acting bratty to me, little boy? I'll fucking spank that ass until it's black and blue." He snapped and Luke hummed as Ashton mumbled a string of profanities. "Watch your fucking attitide then."

Luke's hand reached for the plug behind him, and he immediately pulled his fingers out of him to squeeze a bit of lube on to the toy aswell. When he couldn't breathe, his wet hands went up to his daddy's thighs, trying to push him away. Ashton didn't budge then, pulling on Luke's hair as he yanked him off a moment later. "Open that mouth."

Luke gasped for air, parting his lips breathlessly as Ashton began to fuck his mouth. "Hurry up and stretch that hole out before daddy fucking tears it apart with his cock." Ashton instructed and Luke placed the plug underneath his ass, slowly pushing it inside of him.

It wasn't terribly thick, but it was long and triangular, the bottom getting larger before the end hit his bum, and the small pump attached proving that it could be bigger. "Give me that." Ashton demanded and Luke handed him the pump. He squeezed it a few times immediately and Luke jumped as it pushed against his walls, stretching him out as he choked on Ashton's cock.

Luke gripped his daddy's thigh for support, letting him fuck his mouth as he slowly rode the plug that was buried inside of his ass. It burned, a dull ache forming as he bounced up and down on it, his free hand holding the end down so it didn't stay stuck inside of him. It stretched some more and Luke lifted his hips up, moaning loudly as his ass stretched wider.

"Want you to tell daddy when it starts to hurt so I can blow it up even faster." Ashton gasped and Luke felt his heart race. "I'm gonna make you fucking scream."

Luke whimpered, throat aching as his daddy's hips hit his face quickly with each thrust of the hips. Ashton's hands squeezed down on the plug, and Luke found his hand cupping Ashton's, silently begging him not to squeeze it anymore.

He felt Ashton's hand flex three times and Luke's eyes squeezed shut as his toes curled. "How's it feel baby? Tell daddy how it feels to have your ass stretched." Ashton growled and pulled the blonde off his cock. 

"Feels so good daddy, please." Luke gasped and hung his head low, his forehead pressed against his daddy's thigh as he rocked against the plug. "No-No more."

When Luke felt the plug expand even more, he jumped and felt tears fall from his eyes. "Mm, ride that toy baby, daddy wants to see you tear your ass in half, come on." Ashton breathed out and Luke clenched his fists as he sat up straight. 

His body shook as he raised his hips off of the toy, slamming himself down on it as Ashton watched. Luke's cock twitched, and Ashton laughed as he gave the pump another tight squeeze.

Now it was starting to hurt, the pressure against Luke's walls was even more than the toy he had taken before. It hurt too much to move, and he sobbed as his daddy pressed his hands flat on his shoulders. "Does it hurt?"

"Hurts so much daddy. Please please please." He whimpered and Ashton watched as he shook on the toy. "Daddy I want your cock, please daddy. Please let me have it now." He begged and Ashton chuckled.

"Show daddy you deserve it," Ashton spoke, hand accidentally clenching down on the pump when Luke's hand grasped his cock. The blonde shook his head, tears falling from his eyes as it pressed painfully against his ass.

"Daddy-Daddy stop. Stop stop stop." Luke chanted as he pumped the older man's cock with his hand. "It hurts. It's so big. I'm so full, stop."

"Thought you wanted it to hurt? Hmm? Aren't you a little fucking slut that wants daddy to hurt him?" Ashton asked and Luke was silent. "Remember when daddy made you take that big dildo baby? Had it all the way in your tummy, didn't it feel good? Didn't you cum so hard?"

Luke nodded and Ashton brushed the hair out of Luke's face, their eyes meeting in a short gaze. "Trust daddy, then." He hummed and Luke agreed as he took a deep breath, moaning brokenly as his ass slammed down on the toy. 

"Force me again daddy-" Luke gasped and Ashton chuckled. "Make me be a good boy. Make me be your dirty slut."

Ashton leaned down, his mouth next to Luke's ear as his fist squeezed the black pump once more, his other holding a fistful of Luke's soft, blonde hair. He yanked him close and Luke gasped. "You're gonna take all of what daddy has to give you, and you're gonna fucking like it because you said daddy can do whatever he wants with you, be as rough as he wants. If I wanna destroy that tight ass of yours, I'm gonna fucking do it and you're gonna sit there and fucking take it like a good slut. Do you undestand me?"

Ashton watched Luke ride the large butt plug, thighs quivering and hands squeezing tightly as he threw his head back. He looked like the epitome of ecetasy, and Ashton couldn't take it as he watched Luke's rim get caught slightly on the ridged surface of the buttplug. He could watch Luke stretch his asshole out for hours.

Luke whimpered loudly, balls clenching as he got close to cumming, the toy hitting his prostate each time his body fell down on to it. "Daddy, I wanna cum, I'm so close."

"No cumming Luke, if you cum, daddy's gonna punish you." Ashton punctuated slowly, and Luke slowed his pace to keep him from releasing. "Come on, daddy wants to fuck that little asshole now."

Luke slowly pulled the toy out and Ashton tossed the pump on the floor as he picked the teen up by his underarms. He threw him on the bed and then pulled him close by his thighs, and Luke kept himself up by resting his weight on his arms. He felt Ashton spread his asscheeks apart and Luke threw his head back as the feeling of Ashton's cock rubbed against his hole.

"Beg for me. Daddy wants to hear you beg,"

"Daddy, please please please fuck me. I want your big cock so bad daddy, wanna feel you all the way in my tummy, feel you stretching my ass. Let me be your little toy daddy, please. I wanna make you feel good." Luke begged, shaking his ass as he stuck it out some more.

Ashton bit his lip before putting a bit of lube on his cock, massaging it in before pushing into Luke slowly. He didn't stop until his hips were firmly against Luke's, and the teenager fisted the blankets beneath him as he finally got to feel his daddy inside of him. He was so warm, and filled him up so well, the perfect stretch.

Ashton groaned as his hips hit Luke's ass, the teen's tight ass clenching around him tightly in a way that made his head spin. He couldn't breathe properly as he looked down at where his body connected with Luke's, a hot feeling in his stomach as he slowly, shallowly, thrusted his hips.

"Oh fuck," Ashton mumbled as he saw Luke's rim drag along his cock, and he immediately gripped Luke's waist in his hands. "Fuck Luke, such a tight little fucking hole. It's almost like you didn't just fuck it raw with the plug."

"You're so big daddy," Luke gasped as his eyes screwed shut. "Feels so good. Fuck me. Fuck me. Fuck me." He pleaded, moaning loudly when his daddy slammed his hips against his.

"Was gonna be slow at first, let you get used to Daddy's cock, but you wanna be a little whore, so I'm gonna fucking treat you like one." Ashton growled, reaching up and grabbing a fistful of Luke's hair. He tugged his head back and then pistones his dick in and out of Luke's tight ass.

Luke could feel an ache run up his spine at his daddy's fast thrusts, but he loved it as he clenched his ass around Ashton's cock. "Yes-Yes fuck daddy, fuck me." Luke cried as his breathing grew ragged.

The headboard banged against the wall, threatening to punch a hole through the drywall as Luke pushed back against Ashton's speedy thrusts. The older man chuckled, lifting Luke on to his knees as he kissed the teen's neck with sloppy, open mouthed kisses. "You're a little fucking slut, aren't you? Show daddy you're his little fucking pain slut, fuck yourself on his cock." Ashton instructed and Luke did as he said.

"Yes daddy, I'm a little slut. I love it when you hurt me, daddy." Luke panted and Ashton roughly spanked his ass. "Harder."

"Want daddy to spank you harder?" Ashton asked and Luke nodded quickly as Ashton threw his body on the bed again. Luke bounced his ass on and off his daddy's cock, and Ashton grabbed a fistful of the soft, creamy bottom. He reached his hand back and then brought it down quickly, Luke's bum jiggling and shaking wildly as the pale skin turned a bright pink. 

Luke moaned loudly at the feeling, and Ashton chuckled as he set his hand on Luke's lower back. He thrusted his hips forward to meet Luke's and the teen gasped loudly at the added pressure against his prostate. "Daddy," he gasped as he squeezed his eyes shut. "More."

Ashton complied, spanking the teen's ass as he fucked him quickly, every ounce of irritation and anger that once filled his veins, now long gone. He misses coming home and being able to fuck-away all of his stress, misses it so much he doesn't give two shits that the boy on his dick is his wife's teenaged son. 

"Daddy," Luke moaned and Ashton dug his nails into the boy's soft bottom. They heard Luke's phone ringing, and the blonde shoved his face into the bed. "No. No no no."

"Answer it."

"What?" Luke asked and groaned when his daddy handed him his phone. "Stop. It's mummy-"

"Ah ah ah, answer it. Put it on speaker." Ashton instructed and Luke felt hest rush up to his face as he took the call, clicking the speaker dial.

"H-Hello?" Luke asked, still feeling Ashton's cock slide in and out of his ass. The sound of skin slapping stopped, but the older man made up for his shallow thrusts by wrapping a hand around the teen's aching dick. "Yes m-mummy?"

"Luke, I'm gonna have to work a few more hours than usual tonight. Can you tell Ash? I tried calling, but he hadn't answered." Luke's mum said and the two had a giddy feeling in their stomach at the mention of staying late.

"Daddy's a-asleep right now. Work and all." Luke gasped, body shuddering all Ashton's thumb ran over the head of his dick. "I'll tell him."

"Thank you baby." She hummed. "Are you alright? You sound like you're in pain."

"I'm fine mummy, promise. Daddy'll take care of me." Luke promised and Ashton smirked slightly, pulling Luke off of his cock quickly. "It's just a little tummy ache."

"Okay then... I'll see you later honey. Bye, I love you." She caved in and Ashton flipped Luke on to his back. 

"Bye mummy, I love you too." Luke rushed before turning his phone off. "Why'd you make me do that?" He shrieked as Ashton parted his hips and pulled him close.

"Daddy'll take real good care of you baby, promise." Ashton taunted as he slid his cock back into the teen's ass. "Mm, you're such a dirty little boy Lukey. Kissing your mommy with the same mouth that sucked off her husband."

Luke's voice was caught in his throat as Ashton's hips slammed against his own, thrusting quickly into him at a new angle. "My baby has tummy ache? Is it because daddy's cock is all the way up here? So deep inside of you?"

Luke moaned as his daddy pinned his hands above his head, leaving him unable to move them. "Yes daddy, you're so-so deep. Oh fuck, fuck me harder." Luke gasped and Ashton lifted his lips into a lopsided smile.

"How's it feel to be fucked by your mommy's husband, hm?" He asked and Luke looked up at him with dark eyes. "How's it feel to have him cock tearing open your tight ass? Do you like it when daddy forces you on and off of his cock?"

"Yes daddy, I love it. I love it when you force me to take your cock so deep." He whimpered, feeling Ashton's heavy body press against his. "Love it when mummy's husband fucks open my ass. Feels so good. I'm your little toy daddy, your little slut, mummy doesn't have to know."

"That's all you are, aren't you? Daddy's little slut. That's all you're good for, a set of holes for me to dump my cum into and fuck whenever I need. You're fucking mine, Luke. No one elses. Say it." Ashton growled, his free hand wrapping around Luke's throat.

"I'm daddy's little slut." He gasped, stretching his neck out a bit so his daddy could fit his entire fist around it. "Only daddy's fuck toy."

"You're gonna feel daddy for weeks, baby boy. Everytime you sit down, you're gonna remember daddy fucking his cock into your little ass. Dirty little whore." Ashton told him. His cock twitching inside of Luke's ass, balls clenching with the need to cum.

"I wanna cum daddy, please. Let me cum, daddy please." Luke begged as his nails dug into his palms. "Wanna cum for you." He said as Ashtonlet go of his neck.

"Go ahead baby, cum for daddy." Ashton grunted as he wrapped his fist around Luke's cock, jerking him off quickly. "Cum all over daddy's fist. Make a mess of yourself Luke."

Luke's toes curled as he wrapped his legs around Ashton's waist, his head pushing against the bed and Ashton's cock abused his prostate with each powerful thrust. He could feel himself cumming, screaming out 'daddy' as he did so. Hot spurts of white cum shot out from his cock, coating their two chests as Ashton's fist.

"Mm, that's a good boy." Ashton praised and Luke's breathless pants turned to squeaks and loud whines as his daddy continued thrusting into his sore bottom.

"Daddy-"

"Shh, I'm so close baby." Ashton promised as he let Luke licked his cum off of his hand. "I know it hurts, I know you're sensitive. Shh."

Luke's senses were on overdrive as his daddy's cock continuously brushed his prostate, his body shaking and twitching with the aftershocks of his orgasm. His ass clenched tiredly around Ashton, and the teen couldn't muster proper sentences, let alone the thoughts.

"Hurts daddy." Luke gasped, his body hot as he tried closing his legs. "It's too much. Wanna suck you off. Please. Can't."

"I know it hurts, shh." Ashton repeated with a strained voice. "You know you want daddy to fucking hurt you, and he is, it's what you get for being such a dirty and desperate fucking whore for his cock. If only your mommy can see you, what would she think of she knew her son is a fucking whore for her husband's cock?"

Luke shook his head, unable to answer as he tried recollecting his breath and scattered thoughts. "Daddy-Daddy cum for me. Wanna feel you cum inside of me, so deep. Feel your seed drip down my thighs for days." Luke took his shot at dirty talk, hoping it'd make his daddy cum faster. 

"Yeah? Daddy's gonna fucking fill this ass with his cum." Ashton promised as his thrusts became inconsistent. "Then I'm gonna plug it up so you can feel it all night until your mommy comes home. And when she comes in to kiss you goodnight, you're gonna be able to feel daddy's cum move around in your ass. I hope it hurts to move so you can remember how good daddy fucked you."

Luke moaned loudly at the thought, and he felt Ashton's thighs slap against his for one last time before he felt hot spurts of cum paint his walls. "F-Fuck, s-so deep. It's so deep, fuck." Luke panted as Ashton groaned Luke's name out.

Shallow thrusts into Luke's ass were used to milk our his orgasm, and the two could feel eaves of drowsiness hit them as Ashton pulled out. "You okay baby?"

"Y-Yeah, I'm okay. Felt good." Luke laughed breathlessly as he felt his daddy's cum begin toleak out of his ass. "Daddy, want the plug."

"Are you sure?" Ashton asked carefully and Luke nodded. "Okay, let me grab it."

Ashton picked the black plug up, wiping it on a nearby t-shirt before deflating it. He took the pump off, swirling the tip around Luke's rim to catch whatever cum had dripped out. He slowly pushed it into Luke, and the boy gasped loudly as it slid inside of him, smooth and long.

"Let me get you some clean clothes baby," Ashton offered and Luke nodded as he moved slightly, the plug shifting inside of him. "You wanna wear the plug all night? Or do you want daddy to take it out before mommy comes home?"

"Wanna see my mummy while wearing it." Luke told him and Ashton swore under his breath. "Please. Want your cum to fill my ass when I see her."

"You're something else." Ashton breathed out and Luke just giggled and he shrugged his dainty shoulders.


End file.
